Musicalmente falando
by Lady Murder
Summary: Para entender, só é preciso escutar. /Para Srta. Abracadabra
1. Reborn x OC

**Disclaimer:** Nem KHR, nem a OC me pertencem.

**Aviso I:** Se não gosta de OCs, ou tente dar uma chance à fic, ou não leia mesmo.

**Aviso II : **Fic única e exclusivamente para **Srta. Abracadabra.**

**-x-**

**Reborn x OC**

**-x-**

**Why do I Keep Couting?**

_And if all our days are numbered,  
then why do I keep counting?  
_(The Killers)

**-x-**

_This behavior'__s so unexplainable_

Uma troca de olhares e ela já estava completamente perdida. Um sorriso e um olá e ela já não conseguia parar de segui-lo com o olhar. Um toque de leve em seu ombro e ela já franzia o cenho e se perguntava o que estava acontecendo com ela. Afinal, aquele tipo de coisa não acontecia com ela. Nunca. Mas ela não conseguia negar o quanto aquele tal de Reborn mexeu com ela quando lhe deu um mínimo beijo na bochecha.

_E aquele comportamento era tão inexplicável. _Estremecer? Arrepiar-se? Com um simples toque? Não, aquela não era Ritsuka. Pelo menos, não a Ritsuka que _fazia_ estremecer. Que _fazia _arrepiar.

E, por isso, não hesitou nenhum pouco quando arranhou as costas dele com suas unhas. E só sorriu ao sentir os pêlos da nuca dele se eriçando.

Pena que só tinham dez dias.

-

_The days just slip and slide like they always did._

— Vai sentir saudades? – Ele sussurrou, em meio às mordidas que dava no pescoço dela. – Duvido que tenha outros dias como esses quando eu for. – Ela o encarou por dois longos segundos, antes de trocar de posição com ele, ficando por cima. _No controle_.

— _Os dias só escorregam e deslizam como sempre fizeram._ – E sorriu sarcasticamente antes deslizar sua boca pelo peito nu de Reborn.

— Mentira tem perna curta, _menina_. – E apertou o corpo dela junto ao seu. Ritsuka só mordeu seu ombro. Uma vingancinha pelo apelido-indesejado.

E quando se desfizeram um dentro do outro, o peso da volta dos dias normais caíram sobre os ombros marcados de ambos.

-

_The trouble is my head won__'__t let me forget._

Encostou-se na porta, os braços cruzados, um sorriso de canto. Os olhos seguiam cada movimento dos braços e pernas enquanto treinava. Cada gota de suor que escorregara para fora do corpo dela, Reborn sabia. E o sorriso de canto só aumentou quando ela o percebeu.

— Não comece a se apaixonar por mim, Reborn, você só tem quatro dias. – Falou, com um tom repleto de sarcasmo, enquanto enxugava o rosto suado em uma toalha.

Reborn riu para si mesmo, antes de desencostar da parede e andar até ela.

— Já é tarde demais para avisos, não? – Sussurrou, tirando a toalha do rosto dela, ignorando os olhos verdes e arregalados dela, e deixando sua mão mergulhar no mar de cabelos rubros enquanto a beijava.

Separaram-se e, ainda ofegante, ela estreitou os olhos para ele, intrigada. Declarações, mesmo subjetivas, não faziam parte do vocabulário de ambos. Ações, e não palavras, era o que os guiava. O que ele pretendia? Aumentar ainda mais o incômodo bolo no estômago que ela sentia desde que ele chegara?

— Tenho que voltar para Itália e acreditar que nunca te conheci, não é? – Ele falou, novamente, e Ritsuka só franziu o cenho. Ele pôs uma mão em cada lado do rosto dela, encostando suas testas. – _O problema é que minha cabeça não me deixa esquecer._

E fechou os olhos.

-

_I took one last good look around (so many unusual sounds)__._

Correu para frente da casa, mas o carro já havia ido. Correu para o aeroporto, mas o avião já havia partido. Ele a havia feito dormir tão tarde de propósito. Ele desligara todo e qualquer despertador do quarto. Ele dormira no quarto dela. Ele planejara tudo. A despedida foi evitada.

E, só para confirmar, ela foi para o quarto dele. E, só para tentar fazer com que a dor parasse, _deu uma última olhada em volta_. E nada de roupas meio espalhadas. E nada de cama meio desarrumada. E nada de suspiros. E nada de gemidos. E tudo de silêncio. _Tantos sons incomuns._

Deitou-se no chão. E nada de cheiro...

-

_I gotta get my feet on the ground._

Por que continuava indo ali? Por que continuava deitando naquela cama vazia? Por que continuava a encostar-se naquela parede, imaginando-o ali, imprensando-a? E, por mais que revirasse os olhos para si mesma, não andava um centímetro para fora do quarto.

Encarava e encarava a porta, esperando-a ser aberta por um homem de chapéu. Mas era sempre ela que acabava abrindo, quando, no final do dia, finalmente resolvia sair dali. Só para voltar no dia seguinte.

_Precisava botar os pés no chão._

-

_And if all our days are numbered, then why do I keep counting?_

E já não ia mais naquele quarto. Estava sendo usado por outro. E já não tinha mais nenhum _comportamento inexplicável. _O que lhe causava aquele efeito não estava mais ali. E os dias voltaram a _escorregar e deslizar como sempre fizeram_. O que os bagunçava, fora embora. E a frase "eu também tenho o _problema de minha cabeça não me deixar esquecer_" nunca fora dita. Quem precisava ouvi-la, já não estava mais ali. Ela já não _dava mais olhadas em volta_. Não tinha mais o que olhar. Até mesmo com _os sons incomuns_ ela se acostumara.

Agora só se sentava no seu próprio quarto e fechava os olhos.

E foi assim que sentiu braços conhecidos a enlaçarem. E foi assim que sentiu uma boca igualmente conhecida encostar em seu ouvido, só para sussurrar, numa mesma voz calma:

— Só mais dez dias.

_E se todos os dias deles estavam contados, porque ela ainda continuava contando?_

**-x-**

**N/A:** Hahaha, surpresa! E sim, eu sei o quanto lol essa fic ficou, e o quanto a Ritsuka pode estar descaracterizada, mas foi com amor, Morg! E... sei lá, de certa forma, essa música deu certo na minha cabeça para os dois. Espero que tenha gostado!

E não, nem comece a pensar que acabou ;D.

**Reviews?**


	2. Shoichi x OC

**Disclaimer:** Nem KHR, nem a OC me pertencem.

**Aviso I:** Se não gosta de OCs, ou tente dar uma chance à fic, ou não leia mesmo.

**Aviso II : **Fic única e exclusivamente para **Srta. Abracadabra.**

**-x-**

**Shoichi x OC**

**-x-**

**Our Time Now**

_Take my heart, I'll take your hand__.  
_(Plain White T's)

**-x-**

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles_

— Kitsune, esse é Irie Shoichi. Trabalhará aqui com você a partir de agora na seção de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico. – E quando ela desviou a atenção do computador à sua frente para olhá-lo, não conseguiu evitar um levantar de sobrancelhas. Era um ruivo, de óculos e headphones que ela estava encarando?

Levantou-se da cadeira, atrapalhadamente. E estendeu a mão para ele.

— Itsuki Kitsune. – Ele apertou.

_Mãos nervosas e sorrisos ansiosos. _Essa era a maior lembrança que ambos guardariam do primeiro contato.

-

_I can feel you breathing_

Ele estava calmamente digitando alguma coisa no computador, com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão e, ah!, com os headphones... (_Não, Kitsune, olhe para o computador!_) Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando. No mínimo, ficara resolvendo coisas do trabalho até tarde... (_Coisa que você deveria estar fazendo, Kitsune! Pare de olhar para ele!_) Bocejou, afastando um pouco o teclado para que pudesse apoiar a cabeça na mesa e começou a fechar os olhos... (_Kitsune! Pare de olhar obcecadamente para ele, sua stalker!_)

Por fim, a garota voltou a atenção para o computador. Mas... o que era para fazer mesmo?

— Você tem que clicar ali. – Congelou. Não era ele que estava ali atrás dela, era? Mas ela não pode ser virar para conferir. Afinal, só conseguia ver um braço passando ao lado dela direto para o mouse. E, logo depois, um rosto ao lado do seu. Arriscou olhar para o lado com o canto do olho e... Sim! Era ele! Voltou os olhos rapidamente para a tela do computador, onde finalmente lembrava do que teria que fazer. Mas não iria pará-lo. Não mesmo. – Viu? Agora você faz assim...

— Ah! Ésimagoraeuentendosim. – Falou, atropelando-se nas palavras e sentido a respiração acelerar. Ele sorriu.

E, de repente, (aimeuDeus, aimeuDeus), _ela sentiu a respiração dele _em seu pescoço. Não conseguiu evitar pular, com o tremendo arrepio que percorreu sua espinha. E logo ambos estavam de pé. Ele passando a mão pelos cabelos (ruivos!), sorrindo nervosamente e corado. Ela, encarando o chão, sorrindo nervosamente e corada.

E esse foi só o segundo contato.

-

_Turn up the music_

Kitsune franziu o cenho. Precisava dar um recado à Shoichi, mas não o achava em lugar nenhum. O procurou por todo o prédio, mas nem sinal dele. Bem, todo o prédio, exceto... Ele não estaria lá fora, estaria?

Estava. No instante em que ela foi para fora, o viu encostado em uma árvore, de costas para ela. Sorriu, indo até ele.

— Sho-chan? – Chamou, aproximando-se da árvore, mas não indo até a frente dele. – Nossa supervisora pediu para eu chamá-lo, ela quer lhe falar sobre o novo trabalho que irá fazer e parece que te ajudarei nesse também, já que já terminei o meu antigo projeto e, bem, espero que façamos um bom trabalho juntos, não é? Ahn... – Continuara a falar, mas... por que não havia resposta? Franziu o cenho e foi para a frente dele. Sorriu.

Ele estava com os headphones, meio tortos, conectados a um de seus inúmeros aparelhos de música, o cabelo estava incrivelmente bagunçado, os óculos estavam quase caindo de seu rosto e os olhos estavam fechados. Ressonava. Kitsune se agachou, ficando na altura dele. Encarou-o por alguns instantes, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— E se eu... – Murmurou para si mesma, indecisa.

Até que, com mãos levemente trêmulas, ajeitou os óculos dele. Nenhum movimento do mesmo. Com mãos um pouco mais firmes, deixou os dedos passarem pelas mechas ruivas, não exatamente as arrumando, só... passando. Ela teria visto um pequeno sorriso? Não, não... E, por fim, ajeitou os headphones, virando um dos fones para o seu lado. O sorriso teria aumentado? Imaginou que não. Um pouco hesitante, sentou-se ao lado dele, encostando-se na árvore também. E, calmamente, deixou sua cabeça pender até sua orelha encostar-se no fone, o queixo apoiar-se no ombro dele e a música invadi-la. Fechou os olhos.

— _Aumente a música_. – Murmurou.

— Claro.

E nenhum dos dois precisou olhar para o outro para ver o sorriso que estava em ambos os rostos pelo terceiro contato.

-

_Take my h__eart, I'll take your hand._

E eles beijavam e beijavam e mordiam e lambiam e arfavam e suspiravam. E se perguntavam como foram parar ali e não sabiam se foi quando ele a parou quando ela estava saindo de uma agradável conversa na casa dele e se foi quando o olhar deles se encontraram por várias vezes naquele dia e se foi porque eles já tinham que estar ali há muito tempo no primeiro contato e... por deuses!, era tão bom. E os dedos percorriam bochechas e lábios e pescoços e ah!, as mordidas e o beijo e a língua e tudo. E pensar... pensar? Como? Todos os pensamentos já estavam ocupados com todos aqueles contatos.

Uma blusa feminina no chão. Uma blusa masculina no chão. Arfavam. Encararam-se. Sorriram. Coraram. E voltaram a sentir o lábio de um no lábio da outra. Deveriam estar fazendo isso? _Precisavam_ estar fazendo isso. Mas, só para não deixar dúvidas, ele pegou a mão-pequena-de-mulher dela e colocou-a no seu peito-não-musculoso-de-nerd. _Tum-tum_.

— _Pegue meu coração, eu vou pegar sua mão. _– Sussurrou.

Mão-na-mão-no-peito. Qual era o número daquele contato mesmo?

**-x-**

**N/A: **Ae, ae, ae! Segundo capítulo finalmente terminado! E nunca mais duvide de mim, Morgana. Mas sim, eu escolhi essa música porque... sei lá pareceu-me combinar com eles. Ia ter mais uma parte com 'Finally is our time now' e tals, mas eu não consegui fazer nada com isso, desculpa. Enfim, de uma forma estranha eu gostei desse capítulo. E adorei escrever com esse casal. Espero que tenha gostado, Morg.

**Reviews?**


	3. Gamma x OC

**Disclaimer:** Nem KHR, nem a OC me pertencem.

**Aviso I:** Se não gosta de OCs, ou tente dar uma chance à fic, ou não leia mesmo.

**Aviso II : **Fic única e exclusivamente para **Srta. Abracadabra.**

**-x-**

**Gamma x OC**

**-x-**

**Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck.  
_(Panic! at the Disco)

-x-

_Well is it still me that makes you sweat?_

Mordeu o lábio inferior, como na primeira vez. Ele a encarava com um sorriso divertido. O corpo dela ainda estava no alerta de quem acabara de tomar um susto. Pega no flagra, como na primeira vez. Mas, dessa vez, era muito pior. Ele inclinou-se um pouco, até seu rosto ficar na altura do dela. E ela só não queria pensar como isso lembrava a primeira vez.

— O que faz aqui, _Cecília_? – Falou, frisado o nome-que-ela-não-gostava.

"O que faz aqui, _garota_?", ele tinha dito da primeira vez. E, novamente, ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de dizer a única coisa que viera à sua mente.

"— É _Elektra_. -" Respondeu, num déjà vu perfeito.

E ele franziu o cenho. Mas, dessa vez, não foi de um modo divertido e curioso. Parecia mais triste e desconfiado, mas ela preferiu não pensar nisso.

— Não deveria mais chamar-se assim, deveria? – Perguntou e ela não conseguiu evitar um suspiro ao perceber que já não era mais como da primeira vez.

"É um bom nome."

— Continuo gostando mais desse nome do que do meu. – Deu de ombros, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Gamma suspirou.

"— Estava me observando enquanto eu treinava? -" Arregalou os olhos e fechou o maxilar com força. Por que ele continuava a lhe perguntar coisas tão constrangedoras?

"— Não, é que... Você sabe... Você usa eletricidade e é muito leg-"

E as pontas daqueles dedos tão firmes tocaram seu ombro como tinham tocado há tempos. O mesmo sorriso malandro apareceu no rosto dele quando sentiu seus dedos deslizarem com facilidade pela pele dela.

"Está suando tanto assim por minha causa?" era o que ele tinha dito.

— _Ainda sou eu quem te faz suar?_ – Foi o que ele disse.

E, diferente da primeira vez, Elektra só deu meia-volta e correu.

-

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

Viu o estranho sair pela porta. Um pouco antes, segurara-o procurando um rosto que não estava ali. Vestiu as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Um pouco antes, procurara por olhos confiantes em vão. Levantou-se e abriu a porta do quarto.

Encarou o chão, desconcertada.

Esperando-a, encostado na parede à frente, estava Gamma. Os braços cruzados. Encararam-se, antes de ela sentir o cheiro de sexo em si mesma e baixar os olhos.

— _Eu sou quem você pensa quando está na cama?_

Mas ela já andava apressadamente. Ambos com a mesma resposta na cabeça. _(Sim.)_

-

_Well then think of what you did…_

Já não conseguia se lembrar direito do porquê de ter acabado seja-lá-o-que-tinham. Cenas desconexas a invadiam. Às vezes, lembrava-se de si mesma franzindo o cenho ao vê-lo classificar seja-lá-o-que-tinham dessa mesma forma. Só não conseguia lembrar-se do porquê de isso ter importância. Não era ela mesma que estava tendo vários 'seja-lá-o-que-temos'? Às vezes, lembrava-se de si mesma baixando os olhos ao vê-lo distribuindo cortejos. Mas... os principais, os _especiais_ não eram dedicados somente à ela? Então por que tinha tanta importância? Outras vezes, lembrava-se de brigas e de gritos. Mas seu nome era Elektra e ele usava eletricidade. Brigar era quase inevitável. _E quando ela pensava no que havia feito_, só conseguia descobrir que não havia motivo nenhum para isso.

Mas voltar atrás? Não era um dos ensinamentos de Gamma nunca fazer isso?

-

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch your skin._

Gamma desligou as luzes do quarto. Elektra sentou-se na cama, no escuro. Ele sorriu. Ela abraçou as pernas. Naquela mesma sede, naquele mesmo andar, mas, e por que mesmo?, em quartos diferentes, a mesma lembrança invadiu-lhes a mente.

_As luzes estavam turvas.__.. _

E ela, de olhos fechados, deitada, nem notou quando ele entrou. Quando sentiu uma respiração próxima e um 'alguém-a-mais' na cama, pensou que sonhava. "Então é que aqui que se esconde." Ouviu-o falar, enquanto ria. E aquela voz era tão rouca e tão calma e tão... _elétrica_. Era um sonho bom. "E aí? Qual o seu nome mesmo?" e Elektra só franziu o cenho, porque, se aquele era um sonho bom, não tinha que falar coisas desagradáveis, tinha? Mas suspirou, não ia irritar-se por isso. "Cecília." Fazendo uma careta. Não sabia dizer como sabia, mas ele sorrira. "Por que Elektra?" e ela nunca admitiria, por mais óbvio que fosse, se aquele não fosse apenas um sonho bom. "Por você." E riu consigo mesma ao pensar que, se estivesse acordada, e ele estivesse mesmo ali, a cara que ele faria seria bastante engraçada. "Por que me observa?" "Porque te amo." "Simples assim?" "Acha que tem algo mais complicado?" "Faz alguma ideia de que não está dormindo?" e, de repente, ela congelou. Arregalou os olhos e viu uma forma ali, ao lado dela, na penumbra, na cama. "Ga-", mas lábios elétricos já estavam sobre os seus. "_Seu coração está acelerado."_ Ele murmurou, ao deitar-se sobre ela, ao afastar milimetricamente seus lábios elétricos, ao encará-la mesmo na penumbra. E ela só não disse mais nada.

_... enquanto seus dedos _(elétricos)_ tocavam sua pele._

Ligaram as luzes. Pena que só eram lembranças...

-

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck._

E novamente Gamma a encarava na parede em frente ao quarto. Não conseguia segurar um sorriso nervoso, nem um menear de cabeça. Elektra passava a mão nervosamente pela nuca. Ela cheirava a sexo e o retardado que acabara de sair do quarto dela comprovava isso. Depois de alguns segundos de puro silêncio e tensão, ela se virou e entrou no quarto. Gamma arqueou a sobrancelha.

Entrou em seguida.

— Gamma? O que... – Mas a voz morreu na garganta da garota. Não tinha muito que falar, tinha?

— Por que continua com isso? – Falou, calmo e pacientemente, enquanto andava até ela.

— Do que você...

— _Eu tenho mais inteligência._ – Revirou os olhos, aproximando-se mais de Elektra, que permaneceu imóvel, em frente à cama.

Gamma sorriu. Nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo quando a enlaçou pela cintura com um braço.

— _Um beijo melhor._ – Murmurou, com os lábios já a centímetros dos dela. A mão livre afundou-se nos cabelos loiro-escuros, enquanto sua língua já deslizava pela boca quente de Elektra.

Sorriu por dentro quando se sentiu arrepiar pelos dedos femininos em sua nuca. Definitivamente, não havia nome melhor para ela e suas correntes elétricas que pareciam estar em cada ponta de seu corpo. Por que, afinal, ela tinha decidido terminar o que tinham mesmo?

Deixou-se cair na cama, sobre ela.

— _Um toque mais quente._ – Sussurrou, deixando as mãos embrenharem-se por baixo da blusa frouxa que ela usava. Pele fria na pele quente.

Blusa no chão. Lábios nos lábios. Ponta dos dedos nas costas. Mais algumas roupas no chão. Unhas no ombro. Lábios deslizando. E mais um sussurro.

— _Um sexo melhor._

-

_You know it will always just be me._

Piscou algumas vezes antes de, por fim, abrir os olhos. Bocejou, sentindo arrepios de frio. Franziu o cenho. Ao lado da cama, no chão, seu lençol e... suas roupas? Olhou para si mesma. Nua. Sentou-se abruptamente, apertando os olhos. Ela não tinha cedido, tinha?

— Merda... – Praguejou, massageando a têmpora.

— Ah, vamos, não foi tão ruim assim.

Arregalou os olhos, só então percebendo Gamma sentado em uma poltrona, observando-a. Por reflexo, pegou o lençol no chão e cobriu-se.

Ele riu.

— Não há nada que eu não tenha visto, há?

Ela bufou, meio corada. Encararam-se por um tempo. Gamma suspirou e levantou-se, para logo depois sentar-se ao lado de Elektra. A última levantou as sobrancelhas ao constatar que ele já estava vestido e perguntou-se há quanto tempo ele estava ali, sentado, olhando-a dormir. Ainda a encarando, ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Elektra fechou os olhos.

— Eu não devia ter feito isso. – Murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, preferindo não ver a expressão dele.

— Arrepender-se disso também é voltar atrás, já que está levando meus lemas orgulhosos tão a sério.

— Sabe que frase acho que faltou para você falar ontem? – Disse, ignorando o que ele falara. – _Uma arrogância maior._

— Sabe que frase acho que faltou para eu falar ontem? – Retrucou, sem rir por causa da brincadeira. – _Um amor melhor._

E o silêncio.

— É... incerto demais.

— Como se ficar com vários retardados não fosse.

— Não há nada sentimental em jogo, há?

Gamma meneou a cabeça, suspirando. Levantou-se e rodeou a cama até ficar de frente para ela. Beijou-lhe a testa.

— _Você sabe que sempre será somente eu._

E, quando ele saiu do quarto, ela tinha certeza que, naquele momento, ele desistira de tentar.

-

_You __had_ _me._

Gamma franziu o cenho ao encontrar Elektra o esperando no campo de treinamento. Pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas ela simplesmente indicou com a cabeça para que não falasse nada. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Já tivera o bastante no dia anterior e já desistira de ser o Gamma-que-tenta-reconciliação para voltar a ser o bom e velho Gamma-orgulhoso-e-galante. Mas, para sua surpresa, Elektra só pegou um dos tacos elétricos e apontou pra ele.

— O que...

— Eu falo melhor com adrenalina correndo pelo corpo. – Falou, simplesmente, antes de começar atacá-lo. Sendo prontamente defendida, é claro.

E, quando ela foi ao chão pela terceira vez, sorriu.

— É por isso.

— Do que... – Mas foi interrompido.

— Que eu observava você. É por isso.

— Por eu ser mais forte que você?

— Por você ser tão... ironicamente elétrico.

— Pensei que fosse porque me amava.

— E é.

— Está louca?

— Em algum momento disse que não me chamava mais Elektra?

Gamma encarou-a por longos três segundos antes de começar a rir. Elektra levantou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele ainda ria. Ela se aproximou. Os risos pararam. Encararam-se. "Desde o primeiro momento..." "... _você me teve_." Sussurraram, antes de se perderem em impulsos elétricos e lembranças.

**-x-**

**N/A:** FINAL NÃO DIGNO, EU SEI! PERDÃO PERDÃO PERDÃO! Mas não saiu mais nada e tu tem que sair .-. Mas, o fato é, Elektra provavelmente OOC, eu sei, perdão. E... sei lá, espero que tenha gostado. Viu? Nem era o Kawahira '-'.

Kissus.


	4. Spanner x OC I

**Disclaimer:** Nem KHR, nem a OC me pertencem.  
**Aviso I:** Se não gosta de OCs, ou tente dar uma chance à fic, ou não leia mesmo.  
**Aviso II :**Fic única e exclusivamente para **Srta. Abracadabra.  
****Aviso III: **Primeira parte.

**::**

**Spanner x OC I**

**::**

**The Scientist**

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start  
_(Coldplay)

**::**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

Ficou se perguntando o que fazia ali, naquele frio. A porta estava ali, do mesmo jeito, mas Spanner sabia que não iria bater. Em algum momento, ia perceber que estava frio demais e dar a volta, indo embora mais uma vez. Não por covardia, só por... falta de tato. Não sabia o que dizer se batesse e ela abrisse a porta. Não sabia o que dizer se batesse e descobrisse que ela não estava mais ali. Sempre lidou com máquinas, não com pessoas.

E, naquele momento, tinha que lidar com portas.

Levantou a mão, um pouco trêmulo. _Estava indo encontrá-la, dizer que sentia muito. _Bateu, pensando que teria que se virar e aprender como pedir desculpas ali mesmo.

E, para piorar, as lembranças resolveram assombrá-lo.

::

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Oh, vamos voltar para o começo._

Spanner bocejou, enquanto andava na rua quase deserta. Novamente, ficara até o amanhecer trabalhando. Simplesmente não conseguia parar quando se empolgava com algum projeto novo. Inspirou, feliz. Estava morrendo de sono, mas sabia que tinha feito um bom trabalho.

Continuou a andar, pensando seriamente em comprar um carro qualquer dia – mesmo sua casa sendo perto do trabalho –, com os olhos quase fechados. E, por esse momento de distração mal viu quando uma mulher bastante apressada esbarrou em seu braço.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou, já voltando a andar, mas uma mão em seu pulso o impediu. – O que...

Franziu o cenho. A garota que esbarrara há pouco o encarava, com seus olhos, muito verdes, intrigados. Mesmo com sono, Spanner não conseguiu não notar a estranha roupa que ela usava: uma espécie de manta sobre um vestido – que o fazia lembrar muito dos vestidos de ciganas, com um capuz que cobria um pouco seus cabelos pretos e curtos, sem falar das botas.

- Qual seu nome? – Ela perguntou, fazendo Spanner arquear as sobrancelhas. Ela ainda segurava firmemente seu pulso.

- Hã... quem é você?

- Ora, isso não importa agora! – Respondendo, mexendo a mão livre em sinal de descaso. Parecia falar como se toda aquela situação fizesse sentido. – O fato é que eu encostei em você e vi qu-

- Ah, aí está você! – A voz grossa e alta do homem que acabara de virar a esquina correndo fez ambos se virarem, assustados.

- Merda... – Ela mumurmou. – Bem, até mais. – E saiu correndo, deixando um abobalhado Spanner para trás.

- Ei... – Ele tentou chamar, mas ela já estava longe.

Quando chegou em casa e levou à mão ao bolso para pegar a chave, notou que o dinheiro que estava ali sumira.

::

_Tell me your secrets, a__nd ask me your questions_

- O que… o que faz aqui? – Spanner perguntou, ao ver a "cigana" do outro dia sentada na calçada em frente ao seu apartamento.

- Ah, nossa, você demorou. – E disse, levantando-se. – Minha adivinhação nunca falha.

- Como?

- Eu previ que eu te encontraria aqui e vim para cá. Estava certa, afinal. – Falou, comemorando mais consigo mesma do que conversando com Spanner.

- Mas quem diabos é você?

- Desculpe pelo outro dia. Aquele homem era só um idiota que não aceitou o fato de que eu trabalho sozinha. – E novamente fez o gesto de descaso com a mão. – Mas ele tinha que entender que era um saco trabalhar naquela tenda dele. Sem falar que a roupa era muito quente. A propósito, meu nome é Mare.

- Mas o que... – Spanner suspirou e bufou. – Você conversa no seu próprio ritmo, não é?

- Huh?

Spanner a observou, notando que a roupa que ela usava era normal, bem diferente da outra vez. Mas as estranhas botas longas ainda estavam ali. Não fazia a mínima ideia do porquê de ela estar ali ou como ela sabia onde era sua casa, muito menos sobre o que ela estava falando. E não saber de algo deixava sua mente cientista incomodada.

- Quer subir?

- Estava esperando você chamar.

- Mas tenho uma condição. – Falou, enquanto esperava o porteiro abrir o portão. – _Me conte seus segredos._

Ela deu de ombros.

- _Me pergunte suas dúvidas._

Entraram.

::

_You don't know how lovely you are_

- E aí, qual o seu nome? – Mare perguntou, quando se acomodou sem rodeios no sofá.

- Spanner. Hã, quer alguma coisa para beber ou comer?

- Nah, só água está bom.

- Certo... – E se encaminhou para a cozinha. - Afinal, no que você trabalha?

- Bem, em qualquer trabalho que dê dinheiro. Mas, na maioria das vezes, como adivinha. Sabe como é, prevejo o futuro para as pessoas, elas me pagam e... – Parou ao notar que Spanner voltava rindo da cozinha. – Ei, qual a graça?

- Prevê o futuro? – Estendeu o copo com água e ela pegou.

- É, ué. – Deu de ombros. – Deixe-me adivinhar, um cético?

- O futuro não pode ser previsto. Milhares de pessoas dizem que podem prevê-lo, mas isso nunca foi comprovado cientificamente.

- Claro, bobinho. Uma máquina, sem vida, sem alma, nunca poderia comprovar isso.

Spanner franziu um cenho, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Aquilo ia ser interessante.

- Então quer dizer que você prevê mesmo o futuro? Nunca enganou uma pessoa, lhe dizendo um ótimo futuro, para que ela lhe pague mais?

- Só nos meses de pendura. – E sorriu.

- Você fala como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Algumas vezes, só de encostar-me em alguém, algumas coisas de seu futuro vêm à minha mente. – Falou, ignorando completamente o que Spanner falara. – Se for algo grave, eu aviso. Muitas vezes são apenas bobagens mesmo e... – Spanner pegou o copo que ela deixara sobre a mesa de centro. - Ah, eu não faria isso se fosse vo... - Mas o barulho de vidro quebrando já tinha ecoado pela casa. Spanner encarou o copo quebrado e depois a olhou. – Acho que avisei um pouco tarde...

- Vai me dizer que previu isso?

- E por que não?

- Eu faço meu próprio destino.

- E as previsões mudam a cada escolha sua. – Deu de ombros. – Acho que essa conversa vai nos levar a nada.

- Bem, então me diga uma coisa... – Sentou-se, decidindo deixar o copo quebrado para outra hora. Coisas domésticas não eram com ele. – Você me roubou naquele dia?

- Ah... er... Então... – Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos negros. – Eu sabia que tinha que pegar o metrô para conseguir despistar o cara e... Eu estava um pouco sem dinheiro, então... É, pois é. – E tentou um sorriso aberto, que só resultou num nervoso.

- Então foi por isso que me parou bruscamente naquele dia? E está aqui para devolver o dinheiro?

- O que? Ah, bem, não, mas se fizer questão, eu...

- Por que está aqui? – Perguntou, sério, e Mare suspirou.

- Na hora que eu esbarrei em você, tive uma previsão. – Falou e Spanner estranhou o fato de ela parecer desconcertada. Até agora, ela parecia ser incapaz de ficar assim.

- O que viu? – Riu. – Minha mor-

Mas Mare já tinha se aproximado e calmamente colado seus lábios aos dele. Spanner arregalou os olhos, enquanto ela mantinha os dela fechados, mas não a afastou. Só franziu o cenho e levantou uma mão um pouco trêmula para segurar a nuca da mulher. Nunca beijara ninguém, não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer. Sentiu os lábios dela se entreabrirem. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava sentindo, mas ao invadir a boca dela com sua língua decidiu que era algo bom.

De repente, o frio.

- Isso. Eu previ isso. – Ela se afastara e agora o encarava.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Suspirou.

- Você pode ter só... manipulado para que... isso acontecesse.

Ela riu.

- _Você não sabe o quão adorável você é_, cientista.

- Do que me chamou?

- Acertei?

Mas Spanner a ignorou, puxando-a para um novo beijo.

::

_Heads on a science apart_

Mare sorriu ao observar Spanner. Tentava se lembrar quanto tempo fazia desde que fora no apartamento dele, mas não fazia a mínima ideia. Nunca fora muito ligada a contagens. O fato é que depois de algum tempo, virara costume ela estar pelo apartamento dele ou até mesmo no trabalho, como era o caso. Riu, ao lembrar-se do dia em que aparecera ali, no meio da noite, fazendo-o se assustar.

Calmamente, sentou-se numa mesa do laboratório e ficou observando-o montar... bem, alguma coisa.

- Tãão, sério. - Falou, divertida.

- Esse é um dos grandes. – Spanner respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia. – Mas e então, você não estava trabalhando?

- Estava por aqui perto e resolvi passar aqui, eu te disse. – Falou, no que Spanner só afirmou com a cabeça. – Você estava escutando alguma cosia do que eu estava dizendo? – Perguntou, num meio-sorriso.

- Hn.

Mare meneou a cabeça, suspirando.

- _Cabeça em uma ciência distante,_ cientista?

Spanner passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro, suspirando. Mara sorriu, o apelido sempre funcionava. Ele virou-se um pouco para ela e pegou algo no bolso do jaleco. Jogou para ela. Chaves.

- Desculpe, mas é que isso aqui é realmente importante. – Sorriu levemente. – Se estiver impaciente, pode me esperar no meu apartamento. Daqui a pouco saio daqui.

- Não, acho que vou para casa. Você não vai aparecer, de qualquer forma.

- O que? Previu isso? – Mas Mare só revirou os olhos. Spanner se levantou e foi até ela. – Estou dizendo que irei, certo? – E deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Ela assentiu, contrariada, e saiu.

Era manhã e ele ainda não tinha ido.

::

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

- Onde você estava? – Spanner perguntou, passando a mão nervosamente pela nuca, enquanto a outra segurava seu habitual pirulito.

- Num bico que arranjei.

-... são três da manhã.

- Por isso eu disse para você ir para sua casa. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.

- Mare. – Chamou, sério. – Onde você estava?

- Por aí. – Retrucou, um pouco irritada.

- _Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil._ – Murmurou, abrindo a porta.

- Não era algo que eu precisasse prever. – Falou, sem saber se ele escutara ou não ao sair.

::

_Running in circles_

As unhas pintadas de azul da adivinha arranharam as costas do cientista. Spanner a apertava para cada vez mais junto a si, beijava-lhe a boca, mordia-lhe o ombro. E Mare continuava a arranhá-lo, a machucá-lo mesmo que ele não tivesse consciência disso. A cama não parecia mais fofa para nenhum dos dois. Os gemidos que preenchiam o quarto pareciam vazios. Mas, mesmo assim, Spanner a encarou. Mare o encarou de volta.

E os dois sorriram ao imaginar a mesma intensidade de sempre no olhar.

Spanner afastou os cabelos pretos e suados do rosto de Mare, no que ela apenas fechou os olhos. Colaram os lábios e só ficaram assim, sem saber o que aconteceria depois.

_Correndo em círculos_, como pareciam estar fazendo há um tempo.

**::**

**N/A: **Oh, let's go back to the start (8); Então, eu sabia que ainda ia acontecer muita coisa e minha mãe tava me mandando desligar o PC. Aí resolvi postar logo. Primeira parte é essa, ainda vem mais. Não está betado, perdão qualquer coisa.

Espero que tenha gostado e calma, nada é o que parece 8D. –Q

Acho que não estou falando coisa com coisa, Abra. Perdão.

**Reviews? **


	5. Spanner x OC II

**Disclaimer:** Nem KHR, nem a OC me pertencem.  
**Aviso I:** Se não gosta de OCs, ou tente dar uma chance à fic, ou não leia mesmo.  
**Aviso II :**Fic única e exclusivamente para **Srta. Abracadabra.****  
****Aviso III:**Segunda parte.

**::**

**Spanner x OC II**

**::**

**The Scientist**

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

A porta abriu lentamente e os olhos grandes e verdes que já lhe deviam ser tão conhecidos, encararam-no, estranhos. Mas não parecia surpresa, apenas estranha. E Spanner queria tanto, tanto conseguir entendê-la agora, como em tantas outras horas – talvez, entendê-la teria feito com que nada daquilo acontecesse.

- Hm... sabia que eu vinha? – E ela só assentiu. E Mare _assentir_ e não _falar_ nunca era um bom sinal. – E sabe, hm, por que eu vim? – Novamente assentiu e logo depois deu um longo suspiro.

- Só ainda não sei como isso vai terminar.

- Talvez... essa parte dependa de mim. – Spanner encolheu-se um pouco no casaco, notando que ainda não fora convidado para entrar. Suspirou. – Olha, eu... tenho que te pedir desculpas. Por ter duvidado de você. Por achar que chegava tão tarde por estar... bem, você sabe. Quando na verdade só não agüentava mais ficar no mesmo lugar que eu. E que...

Mare continuou encarando-o, os dedos apertando com força a porta. E Spanner quase podia ouvi-la dizer "Ainda não chegou lá, cientista." Meneou a cabeça, apertando os olhos.

- Mare, eu tinha que vir aqui. Eu precisava vir aqui. _Eu tive que encontrar você, te dizer que eu preciso de você_.

A garota afastou um pouco para o lado, dando espaço para o cientista entrar.

::

_It's such a shame for us to part_

- Spanner… dá para olhar para mim? – Mare chamou, perdendo a paciência. – Dá para fingir que se importa ao menos enquanto estamos brigando?

- Estou trabalhando, Mare. – Ele retrucou, o rosto fechado e o "trabalho" nem começado à sua frente. – Tem pessoas que fazem isso.

- Poupe-me, Spanner. Você está apenas fugindo, para variar. – Correu até ele, derrubando tudo o que tinha em sua mesa no chão. – Eu pedi para olhar para mim.

O cientista a encarou por longos segundos, antes de calmamente andar até a porta.

- É melhor você ir embora.

- Agora nem demonstrar que está com raiva você demonstra mais? O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu sempre fui assim, Mare, você que demorou a perceber.

- Você que se escondeu.

- Eu já disse que é melhor você ir.

- E eu acho que é melhor eu não voltar.

Spanner hesitou.

- É, é melhor.

Mare fechou os olhos e suspirou. Pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima da mesa de centro e andou até onde o loiro estava.

- _É mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos_.

E saiu sem olhar para trás.

::

_Coming back as we are_

Spanner espreguiçou-se. Tinha acabado mais uma de suas invenções. A terceira só naquela semana. Olhou para o relógio e notou o quanto estava tarde e quanto estava indo pouco para casa naqueles dias. Levantou-se, pensando em correr para seu apartamento.

Mas... por quê?

Jogou-se na cadeira, pegando uma garrafa de água e bebendo. Não ia ter ninguém lá. Não estaria mais acompanhado do que em seu laboratório. Não iria ter mais barulho do ali. Na verdade, barulho era algo que há um tempo não tinha.

Por um breve momento, pensou no que ela estaria fazendo.

- Estamos _voltando para o que nós somos_.

Suspirou. Talvez deixasse de ser cabeça-dura e resolvesse seguir logo o conselho de chefe: contratar um assistente.

::

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

- Ai, ai, ai. O que vou fazer com você? – Mare meneou a cabeça para uma de suas mais assíduas clientes. – Lia, querida, eu já lhe dei tantas dicas e você só segue o contrário do que eu disse.

- Mas, Mare, eu faço o que você diz!

- Se fizesse não estaria aqui.

- Lia, vamos? Isso aqui está torrando, to morrendo de calor. – O garoto de cabelos verdes, que sempre acompanhava a loura, chamou, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Muito bem, Lia, vê se presta atenção no que irei falar agora: procure perto de você e achará o que quer. – E acenou, quando a garota saiu animada da tenda.

Mare bocejou e, de repente, levantou-se e franziu o cenho. _Como assim_ tinha se esquecido de pegar o dinheiro da carteira da garota? Justo quando estava precisando tanto... Bufou e voltou a sentar-se. Talvez dessa vez tenha se envolvido demais.

- Melhor eu voltar a _adivinhar números e dígitos_. – Murmurou, para ninguém.

::

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

E quando tentou pela décima vez consertar a peça, decidiu parar. Bufou, deixando sua testa bater na mesa, arrependendo-se profundamente por deixar o novo assistente, Shoichi, sair mais cedo. Especialmente naquele dia, sua mente parecia estar embaralhada. Cheia de lembranças que não acreditava que ainda pudesse lembrar. Fazia o quê? Dois meses? Três? Nunca fora bom com tempo, mas sabia que ele deixava as coisas mais claras.

Sua estupidez agora estava bem clara.

O que só feria mais o seu orgulho e o deixava com a mente ainda mais embaçada. Deixou-se escorregar para o chão do lugar e fechou os olhos. Deveria estar _solucionando os quebra-cabeças_, mas enquanto seus próprios pensamentos fossem um, não ia chegar a lugar algum.

E dormiu.

::

_When I rush to the start_

Curiosidade. Sua mente de cientista nunca fora tão atiçada. Destino? Sorte? Futuro? Coisas incertas que não poderiam ser acreditadas antes que tivessem sua prova de existência. Como alguém poderia insistir em algo tão bobo? Ela era boba. Como poderia estar tão curioso por algo bobo? Mas a risada parecia ecoar em seus ouvidos. E aquela boba história de destino parecia completar perfeitamente sua forte razão. As risadas e palavras ainda ecoavam. Os olhos verdes piscavam, grandes e questionadores. Pareciam os seus. Pareciam os seus...

Spanner piscou os olhos azuis, acordando com um longo suspiro. O coração batendo rápido.

- E _eu corro para o começo._

::

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

O copo escorregou dos dedos de Mare e, por sorte, caiu no sofá. Sua mão agora tremia e sua expressão se fechava cada vez mais. Suspirou, tentando se acalmar. A visão foi clara. Ele estava vindo. Mas ela não conseguia ver o que viria depois. Nem ele, nem ela pareciam ter decidido ainda. Perguntou-se se não deveria deixá-lo do lado de fora e esquecer de uma vez toda aquela história.

Mas, e se...

Não ia querer ficar com aquela dúvida martelando-a para sempre. Que ele viesse então. Iria escutá-lo. E, se ele dissesse... Balançou a cabeça. Ia esperar para ver o que ele diria. Ia esperar para ver se ainda restava alguma coisa naquele cientista idiota.

- Então venha. _Diga-me que me ama, volte e me assombre._

O baixo som de alguém batendo em sua porta preencheu sua sala.

::

_And tell you I set you apart_

Spanner passou uma mão desajeitadamente pelo cabelo, enquanto a outra segurava o pirulito. Mare estava na cozinha, fazendo um chá para si mesma, o que só o deixava mais nervoso pela demora. Tentou pensar positivamente, afinal ela o deixara entrar. Mas desde então não falara nada sobre o assunto, apenas que iria fazer o tal chá.

O cientista franziu o cenho. O que pensava que estava fazendo? Não era momento de pensamentos que apenas atrapalhavam, muito menos momento de se desesperar. Tinha que manter a calma e, principalmente, a razão.

- Você não quer mesmo, não é? – Ela perguntou, voltando com uma xícara nas mãos.

- Ah, não, não.

O silêncio se instalou. A vidente calmamente bebericou um pouco do chá antes de suspirar.

- Você dizia...? – Ela perguntou, tentando encarar apenas a xícara. Spanner franziu o cenho mais uma vez.

- Mare, você me escutou? Digo, você me entendeu?

- Eu acho que _você_ não me entendeu ainda. Nem sequer _se_ entendeu.

- Eu sei. E isso só me deixa louco. Eu _tenho_ que entender. Faz parte do meu trabalho entender. Mas quando chega em você, tudo parece... confuso. Fora do meu conhecimento. – Não acreditava que estava falando aquilo tudo, nem acreditava no falaria em seguida. – Não sei percebeu, mas é exatamente por isso que quis ficar com você, conhecer você. Eu _tenho_ que te entender.

- Como uma máquina?

- Não! O que... não. Olha, eu não sou muito bom com palavras, ou demonstrações. Se eu sei o que estou sentindo, então para mim tudo está bem. Mas, bem, não estava. Não está. Eu preciso te dizer que eu sei disso. _E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado_. Mas eu não notei. E eu deveria ter notado. Porque... bem, você _é_ importante. Digo, para mim. E... Tsc... – Deixou as mãos passarem pelo rosto, buscando a droga de uma forma de dizer o que sentia sem parecer um bobo. Mare o encarava profundamente.

- O que você quer dizer, Spanner? No que tudo isso se resume? É só o que preciso saber.

Ele a encarou por longos segundos, tentando entender o que ela dizia. Parecia o tipo de coisa que só Mare sabia. O tipo de coisa que ele nunca poderia tocar ou ver ou provar cientificamente. O tipo de coisa que... apenas...

Sorriu.

- Eu amo você.

::

_I'm going back to the start_

A mão com unha pintadas de azul apertou fortemente a de dedos calejados. Spanner pressionou seus lábios contra os de Mare, sentindo o que sentia há mais de três anos. Os cabelos negros, um pouco maiores, precisando cortar na visão dela, espalhavam-se no chão. O cientista sorriu. E tentava entender como, em algum momento de sua vida, pode deixar algo tão cheio de significado para trás. Aproximou novamente sua boca da dela.

Mare o apertou contra si. Feliz por ter ensinado um pouco de vida para aquele tão adorável cientista. Feliz por ter se deixado levar. Feliz por ter dito sim quando ele a chamou para morar com ela. Feliz por ter a certeza de que aquilo aconteceria. Abraçou-o mais forte.

E o sentimento estava lá, como no começo, como agora, como no futuro.

**::**

**N/A: **Surpresa \o/. Aproveitei a volta da inspiração para ser linda e atualizar a fic. Gostei e não gostei, sei lá. Nem lembro se era isso o que eu tinha planejado no começo, mas está assim agora. Espero que gostem, btw. Não foi betado, desculpem por isso.

Abra, linda, mais cinco páginas de SpannerMare para você. Nem sei quais os casais que faltam, mas whatever. Eu descubro. Espero realmente que esteja gostando.

**Reviews?**


End file.
